


You're my girlfriend, right?

by CelticWolf55



Series: Adrinette AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has amnesia, Adrien thinks Marinette is his girlfriend, Adrinette, Amnesia AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DJWifi, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: Marinette falls down a flight of stairs and Adrien leaps to catch her, only to knock his head so bad he gets amnesia and thinks Marinette's his girlfriend.This will be a multi-chapter slow burn with lots of ups and downs





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was talking to Alya as they walked down the stairs after class when it happened.

It all passed in a blur.

She had her back to the stairs and lost her footing.

It all happened in slow motion.

The panic as she suddenly fell back, arms flailing as she tried to grab onto something, anything, to stop her from falling.

His arms were around her in a flash, wrapping himself around her protectively as they tumbled down the stairs violently, until they landed on the quadrangle with a heavy thud.

A sickening ‘thud’ reverberated off the walls.

The entire school went silent.

Marinette blinked heavily, as she slowly raised her head from the solid chest of the person who saved her, only to pale when she saw Adrien lying underneath her.

“A-adrien?” She whispered in disbelief.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” He asked, eyes glazed over and unfocused.

“Y-yes.” She exhaled, eyes glancing over him, her stomach feeling seeing the small pool of blood forming under his head.

“Oh, good…” He muttered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before he lost consciousness.

“Adrien?” She called, sitting up to get a better look at him.

“ADRIEN!” She cried, straddling his waist as she cupped his face, panicked tears pooling in her eyes.

“Someone call an ambulance!”

When the ambulance finally arrived, Alya lead them over to her friends, where Marinette was frantically trying to wake Adrien up, sobbing violently, visibly in shock.

She looked up from her position over him, tears streaming down her face as she hiccupped.

“He won’t wake up.”

“Are you alright, miss?” The paramedic asked as he knelt down beside them.

“He won’t wake up. Please, you have to help him.” She begged.

“We’re looking at him now. He’s in good hands. Now, are you injured?” The paramedic asked calmly, getting a little light and shining it in her eyes to test for her pupil response.

“I’m fine. Focus on him.” She replied angrily.

“We are. But so we can examine him properly, we need you to come with us.”

“I’m not leaving him!” She cried, panicked.

“Miss, we just need you to get off him so we can examine the full extent of his injuries. We can’t do that with you sitting on him.”

“I won’t leave him.” She reiterated, fisting the fabric of his white overshirt.

“You’re gonna be right here with him.” The paramedic replied, touching her shoulder lightly to focus her attention on him.

Marinette glanced back at Adrien’s unconscious form and at the other paramedic examining him.

Marinette nodded and slowly stood up, only to feel lightheaded, her knees going weak, the paramedic catching her before she fell back down.

“I’ve got you.” He said reassuringly, carefully leading her over to the gurney nearby, laying her down on it so he could commence his examination.

“Can you tell me your name?”

“M-marinette.”

“Alright, Marinette. Can you tell me what happened?” He asked, using his stethoscope on and around her chest, listening to her heart and for any signs of internal bleeding or a punctured lung.

“I-I fell down the stairs. But A-Adrien… He caught me.”

“Okay, now tell me, Marinette, does this hurt?” He asked, gently prodding over her body, testing for any sensitive areas.

“No.”

“What about here?” He asked, gently probing at her slowly swelling ankle.

“Tsk!” She hissed in pain. “What hurts a little.” She winced.

“Okay, what about here?” Asked, prodding her knees and shoulder.

“That hurts too.” She replied, wincing slightly.

Marinette looked over at Adrien, still unconscious and being examined by the paramedic.

“Eric, we need to put a collar on this one. Help me roll him and then we can out him on the stretcher.” The paramedic attending to Adrien said.

“One sec, Rod. I’ll be right with you.” Eric replied before turning back to Marinette.

“Go. Help Adrien. I’m fine.” She insisted.

“You’re my patient. I need to ensure you’re alright first.” He replied calmly.

“Please.” She begged, wiping her eye with the heel of her palm.

“Please help him. I can’t lose him.” She sniffed.

“I’ll be right over there if you need me. If you have any sudden pain, let me know immediately.” Eric told her before he got up and walked over to Rod and Adrien.

Kneeling at his head, Eric held Adrien’s head still while Rod fitted a neck brace around his neck. Once it was secured, they rolled him, checking his spine and neck for injuries, before sliding a spinal board against his back, before rolling him back over.

“We need to get him to the hospital now. He’s unresponsive.” Rod whispered to Eric.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Grabbing the walkie talking from on his shoulder, Eric radioed in the injuries and the estimated time of arrival to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter of this story.  
So much is happening in life right now but I'm enjoying writing.  
Leave a comment to let me know where you think this is gonna go.  
Hope you enjoy.

Marinette drifted in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital, her head throbbing so hard it was making her nauseous.

“You okay, Marinette? Talk to me?” Eric asked, taking in her blanched pallor.

“I-I think I’m gonna…” She murmured, her stomach lurching.

“You gonna be sick? Here.” He said, offering her a barf bag, which Marinette promptly took and emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

Once she was done, having retched a few times after there was nothing left to bring up, she apologised and looked up at Adrien, still unconscious, being carefully monitored by Rod.

When they arrived at the hospital, Marinette watched helplessly as Adrien was wheeled away into a different part of the hospital, several nurses and doctors crowding around the blond teenager.

“Wait, you said I could stay with him.” Marinette said, confusion in her voice as she continued to be rolled away from him.

“He’s in good hands, miss. But we need to check on you now.” A nurse replied as she listened to the report from the paramedics as they transferred her onto a bed in the emergency room.

“No! You said I could stay with him. I need to stay with him! Adrien! ADRIEEEENNN!” She screamed, panic overtaking her.

“Miss, you need to calm down. As soon as he’s stable, we can see about getting you to see him. But right now the best thing you can do is let the doctors do their job to help your friend. Okay?” The nurse said gently, her gaze so piercing it forced Marinette to focus.

Sighing in resignation, Marinette nodded and reluctantly laid back on the bed.

Several agonising hours and multiple tests later, Marinette was hooked up to an IV and her parents were sitting with her while they waited for Adrien to return from his tests.

Her parents were doing their best to keep their daughter’s attention elsewhere, but she worried at her blanket nevertheless, her thoughts only on Adrien.

Gabriel Agreste had been called by the school and informed of the accident, to which his immediate response was to send Nathalie over to the hospital to monitor the situation while he was stick in business meetings, requesting regular updates on his son's condition.

He had organised a private room for Adrien and Marinette to share and the best doctors to attend to his son.

Nathalie was given permission to act as a guardian on behalf of Gabriel in case any important surgeries or procedures were required.

“What’s taking them so long?” Marinette whined, wincing slightly as pain erupted from the bandaged wound on her forehead as she scowled.

“Honey, don’t scowl. You’ll tear your stitches.” Tom Dupain chastised.

“Sorry, Papa. I just hate waiting.”

“I know, sweetheart. But he's in good hands.” Tom replied, placing a comforting hand over hers, squeezing it gently.

“Thank you again Nathalie for arranging the private room.” Sabine said to the stiff assistant sitting by the door, glancing out into the corridor regularly.

“It was clear that Miss Dupain-cheng would be more comfortable being with Adrien. I doubt she would have taken no for an answer, likely leaving her room and further injuring herself to be with him. This was the practical solution.” She replied emotionlessly.

“Regardless,” Sabine continued, glancing at her blushing daughter. “thank you. We will pay your back for...”

“Not necessary.” Nathalie cut her off, Sabine and Tom blinking in surprise.

“But your offer is acknowledged and appreciated." The assistant finished.

Just as she finished speaking, a nurse wheeled Adrien back into the room, a doctor following close behind.

“Miss Sancoeur?” The doctor called.

“Yes.” Nathalie replied, standing up from her seat.

“I understand you're acting as a guardian for Adrien. Is that correct?”

“Yes, that's correct.”

“Luckily, Adrien's injuries aren't as bad as they could have been. His neck and spine are undamaged, with only superficial bruising. He has suffered several fractured ribs, abrasions to his shins and shoulders, head confusion and gash which has been stitched.”

“Why is he still asleep?” Marinette piped up, the doctor glancing over at her sadly.

“I take it you're the young lady he came in with?” He asked, to which Marinette nodded.

“At this stage, we are unsure when he will wake up. He unfortunately sustained a concussion in the fall and has not regained consciousness since. However, his vitals are strong and we have every indication he will wake up.”

“I... I don’t understand.” Marinette murmured.

“Adrien is currently in a coma.”

Marinette’s lip trembled before she burst into tears, her parents immediately wrapping her in their arms as she sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Intense.
> 
> Please note I am not a doctor or have I had any medical training that would mean that what I say in this story could be perceived as completely accurate. Please just enjoy the story and accept that it's flawed in its medical aspects.
> 
> Until next time,  
J. P.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far.  
Would love to hear what you think.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> J. P.


End file.
